


Bestest Friend

by QQI25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Don't worry he comes back, Gen, Wade is the one who dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Other people are just full of surprises, and being friends with Peter further proves it. It also shows how long it’s been since Wade has been close (eh) to another human emotionally, but he doesn’t like to dwell on that. It’s so fucking weird! Peter packs extra sandwiches for Wade when he makes snacks for patrols. They have a designated meeting spot. Peter makes him check in if he’s taking a job out of state. Peter sends him memes. And! The weirdest thing is that he just. Brings Wade things with no reason other than he thought of Wade.Based on two posts by symbiote-spideypool





	Bestest Friend

The first present is the most special. It had been out of the blue, as the gifts tend to be. Peter had just presented (hah) it to him at the beginning of their meet up, just gave it to him, it being a Golden Girls sweater. That meant that Peter _listened_ , that Peter _cared_. He doesn’t think he remembers anyone before Peter who’d given him gifts just because. He’d started crying, and then hugged Peter tight. Peter had hugged him back. After that, he’d started wearing it every day. He takes great care of it. It’s probably one of his only articles of clothing that doesn’t have any stains or tears or anything. 

Then he keeps bringing stuff. All he needs to do is say “hey Wade, I got you something” and from that alone, Wade will be smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. It’s such a foreign concept to Wade, spending your own money for the sole purpose of making someone else happy. Well, okay, that alone isn’t foreign, because he’d spend like, all his money to make Peter. The foreign concept of it is that it’s _Wade_ Peter’s wasting his money on. He’s like, 100% sure there’s better ways to spend that money, like to pay electricity bills and buy food and new clothes. He seriously doesn’t see the appeal. 

But Peter apparently does. Like, okay, Wade has a specific skin cream he uses because his scars _hurt_ and it makes the scars hurt less. Well one day, it was on sale apparently, so Peter went ahead and stocked up and then told Wade he could go to his apartment whenever he ran out and use some, or just if he wanted to hang out. So not only does he get more lotion; he also gets an invitation to Peter’s apartment. Seriously, what does Peter get out of this?

He gets Wade some piña colada flavoured chapstick. All because Wade sang it a couple times last week and Peter passed the chapstick aisle and saw piña colada flavoured chapstick and it made him think of when Wade sang it and thought he might like it. It makes Wade absolutely _melt_. 

After that, there’s the sword-shaped toothpicks, and a Golden Girls VHS tape, and unofficial Deadpool merch (because Peter finds it _cool_ that there’s Deadpool merch what), and a box of Wade’s favourite pop tarts, and this unicorn cereal that he thinks Wade would like. He doesn’t understand what he did to deserve Peter. 

Their next patrol features real nasty pieces of shit who _really_ wanna fuck shit up. They leave Wade in a bad way, to say the least. Peter makes quick work of webbing them up and calling the police and dipping. 

“Have fun with your pet,” one of the guy shouts at Peter, who’s got Wade in a bridal carry and is webbing them away. The guy’s cronies all cackle, and Wade feels Peter tense. 

“Hey, it’s all good, Webs,” Wade says weakly. His cough afterwards is a wet cough. Peter just seems to hurry his ascent onto a rooftop. When they’re on top, Peter sets Wade so, so gently down and takes off both their masks so it’s easier to breathe and also to read each other’s emotions, Wade guesses. Peter’s hands do a quick assessment of Wade’s body. He’s got quite a few cracked ribs, one of them puncturing a lung. He coughs again, and spits out blood. Peter’s eyes widen, and Wade catches it. 

“Don’t worry, Petes. I’ll heal. I mean, this is probably gonna be one of those times I die, but don’t worry. I’ll come back to life within an hour or so.”

“How can you remain so _calm_ about this? You said it yourself: you’re probably gonna die,” Peter says tightly.

“It happens all the time, Pete.”

“Yeah, well, that’s fucked up. You shouldn’t get used to dying. And they had _no right_ in reducing you to this state.”

“Hey hey,” Wade says gently, and that’s what makes Peter start crying. Wade holds out his hands and Peter grips them tightly, not caring about the blood on them. 

“It’s also fucked up that you’re about to die and _you’re_ the one comforting me.” Wade cocks his head.

“Why do you even care so much?”

“Because I love you, Wade! Is it really that hard to get? You’re my bestest friend! I care what happens to you! I care that you’re dying! You matter to me! You’re important!” Peter sounds mad, but his voice is cracking and he can hardly string the words together. 

“Oh.” Well, that explains the presents. 

“Yeah _oh_ , you doof.” Peter laugh-cries. 

“Don’t worry. You’ll see me soon.” He squeezes Peter’s hands one more time before dying. 

When Wade’s brain reboots, he opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. He’s still on the roof, and Peter’s still there, and Peter’s still holding his hands. He squeezes them and Peter looks up at his face. He smiles at Peter. Peter scoops Wade up into a sitting position so he can hug him tightly. 

Now, whenever he gets hurt, he makes sure to let Peter look at it, even though he’ll heal within a matter of minutes most of the time anyway. What Peter said to Wade that first time he died in front of him will always stick with him. He’ll always remember how much he means to Peter, and it makes him start being more cautious. He hates seeing that heartbroken look on Peter’s face. He still doesn’t understand why Peter cares so much about him, but he’ll do whatever it takes to make his bestest friend happy.

**Author's Note:**

> still workin on tht big ass fic lmao. i'll finish it eventually, but i'm taking a break nd focusing on shorter stories?


End file.
